The Lighthouse Keeper and His Bride
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: "There once was a lighthouse keeper who was in love with a beautiful ship captain's daughter..." Damien telling his children a bedtime story. Damien/Christophe very minor Kybe in ghost story format.


The first part of this is Kybe and after that it's Damien/Christophe which I'm not sure what to call it ^^; So if you don't like slash read the first part but not the second and if you don't like het well…the second part won't make too much sense without the first and it's not like Kyle and Bebe even _talk_ There's no dialogue in the Kybe part, one short mention of a kiss…it's a ghost story that Damien's telling to his kids for pete's sake, it's not like it's exactly graphic. Just suck it up and read it :D

This is written for my wonderful boyfriend who is my perpetual muse and who inspired this story with his beautiful words (actually I was the one who mentioned the lighthouse but he put the idea in my head by mentioning moths and candles first)

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Waves crash over the rocks at the base of the cliffs, surging over them time after time in a perpetual onslaught. Slowly overtime the rocks will be eroded away to sand, but for now they are jagged teeth at the base of the cliffs along the seaside. High above them at the tip of the rocky outcropping is an old lighthouse that hasn't been in operation since this town was a busy harbor long ago.

This is no ordinary lighthouse, children, because this lighthouse is haunted. In fact, the whole bay is haunted. The story behind the ghost in the lighthouse is a tragic one. Let me tell it to you, so you know why it's so sad.

Long ago, when the lighthouse was still being run and the harbor was still full of ships coming from all over the world, there was a lighthouse keeper who was very good at what he did. In fact, he was often said to be the best lighthouse keeper the town had ever had. His name was Kyle and every night he would diligently man the light so no ships would crash on the jagged rocks around the bay.

Now Kyle had a sweetheart, a beautiful girl named Bebe, who was a ship captain's daughter. Now, despite the fact that it was thought to be bad luck to keep a woman on a ship, the sea captain took Bebe on every trip with him, for her mother had died when she was young and she was all he had left in the world.

Kyle and Bebe were planning to be married with her father's blessings, but the week before their wedding her father announced that he and his daughter were leaving the town to pick up fabric for her wedding dress in another port town. Kyle and Bebe reluctantly bid each other goodbye, sharing one last sweet kiss before they were parted.

Kyle waited for weeks for his love. But weeks turned into months and months into a year and still Kyle waited, lighting the lighthouse every night just as before and keeping his eyes on the horizon waiting for his darling Bebe.

What Kyle didn't know was that Bebe's ship had sunk in a storm just outside the bay. She had managed to grab onto a piece of the mast and make it into the bay, tears if joy and relief springing to her eyes as she saw the guiding light of Kyle's lighthouse. But she made the foolish mistake of letting go of the mast and trying to swim to shore. She was already so tired from the storm and the struggle to get out from the wreckage that, just as she caught sight of land, she lost consciousness and drowned.

Kyle, in the meanwhile, waited night after night for her to come back to him, hoping beyond hope even when everyone else gave up. He stopped leaving the lighthouse, stopped eating, sleeping, and drinking so that he didn't have to leave the light room, his eyes trained on the horizon.

Finally, some of the worried townspeople let themselves into the lighthouse to check on him. When they got up to the lighthouse they found him. His dead, glassy eyes were still staring out to the horizon, searching for his lost love till the last breath.

They say on nights when there is a storm just outside the bay you can see a girl in a white wedding dress floating in the water just in sight of land and the guiding light of the old lighthouse shining into the bay, leading her home.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

"Aw, Daddy, that was a lame story!" Five-year-old Zacharie said, scrunching up his face and looking to his father. Damien just chuckled and tousled his hair.

"It's true, though. The whole thing." He claimed, holding his hands up in a gesture of innocence.

"It is not! I've never seen it!" Twelve-year-old Prudence pouted.

"Seeing ees not always believeeng, chere." Christophe smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"If I can't see it it's not real, Momma. Everyone knows that." She huffed, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air.

"Ton Papa just said zat you cn see eet sometimes. You just do not believe because you never saw eet yourself. You 'ave never seen ze Great Wall of China but you know eet ees zere." He teased her, ticking her stomach. She giggled and tried to get away.

Ten-year-old Evelyn, who up to now had been quiet, finally spoke up. "I think that it doesn't matter if it's real or not. No matter what anyone says there are still going to be people like Momma and Daddy who believe and people like Pru and Zach who don't." Damien smiled and hugged the little girl.

"I think that's a good answer, sweetie. Remy, what do you think?" He looked over to their youngest and smiled. The little three-year-old was already fast asleep. Christophe smiled and scooped him up, carrying him off to bed as he ushered the older children into their own beds. Once he was back down Damien pulled him into his arms and brushed his lips softly against the other's.

"Be my lighthouse keeper?" Damien asked, wrapping his arms around his husband's waist.

"And keep you from doeeng somezeeng stupeed like crasheeng on some rocks?" He teased.

"Yeah, that's basically the idea. Keep me from crashing on the rocks of self destruction buy guiding me home."

Christophe smiled and nudged his nose to his husband's.

"Always."

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

The lighthouse idea actually came from a convo with my boyfriend. Man, I love that guy T-T. Can you say muse? God, he's amazing! He's like everything I've ever wanted in a guy rolled up into one complete package and he's all mine. And I'm pretty sure I can rant about him in this safely because 1: Y'all don't know who he is and 2: Since this is being posted as a Kybe story I don't think he'll even read this unless I whore it out to him or he asks about it. He usually asks to read my stories when I mention them *blushes* He's so sweet.

So I can go on and on and on about how amazingly wonderful he is and how psyched I am to get to go see him in 2 weeks. I can't even begin to describe how fucking wonderful this guy is. I mean, really. I just…he's just…perfect for me. I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life. EVER.

Ok, I'm done. I LOVE HIM! Ok…_now_ I'm done.

Btw, that bit of conversation I had with my BF inspired two other fics which will be out soon 3 Probably in the form of children's stories being told by some couple. Maybe Damien and Christophe, maybe not. It all depends on how you guys liked this and what my mood is!


End file.
